Birthday Girl
by goladyvols
Summary: Cosima goes out with Sara and Alison for her birthday. They talk her into some mischief. It's been a while for me guys so give it a chance!


Cosima was about to lose the nerve she had worked half an hour to get up. Her sisters thought it would be a good idea to take her out for her birthday and to celebrate her new job. It would be fun they said. It would be something to take their minds off of everything crazy in their lives. So, she agreed and here she was walking towards the blonde stranger they had picked out for her to share a birthday kiss. What was she thinking? How could she let Sara and Alison talk her into this? The woman's back was to her and the details of her face were hidden but her hair was very pretty. Taking a huge breath, she laid her hand on the woman's shoulder. It all seemed to happen in slow motion but she knew that was ridiculous. But nothing could have prepared her for seeing the stranger face-to-face. She was perfection. Every detail of her face seemed to be sculpted. Cosima was speechless.

"Are you okay?"

Dear God, she was French! Leaning a little closer she could smell her heavenly scent. Cosima was having a very hard time taking in all the details and felt overwhelmed at what she could.

"Are you all right? Can I help you?"

That thick, French accent floated through the air like the sweetest aphrodisiac she had ever had the pleasure of. Cosima saw the twinkle in the strangers hazel eyes. She knew she must look like a fish gulping for air as she tried to form words for the beautiful stranger. Seeing the small smile play at her lips, she felt herself relax.

"I'm very sorry. I can usually speak but seeing you up close I seem to have lost my nerve."

Cosima watched the blush spread across the strangers face. She dipped her head in a shy gesture she was not expecting.

" _Merci_."

"You're welcome. I'm Cosima by the way."

"Delphine."

Cosima felt a little ridiculous when she stuck her hand out but she wanted to touch this woman even if it was just a simple handshake. The stranger…Delphine…Slid her warm palm into hers.

" _Enchantée_ "

Cosima hoped the shiver, just hearing the French voice caused her, was not obvious. Did this beautiful woman even know the effect she had on others? Taking a quick peek, she noticed there was no ring on Delphine's long elegant finger. Her gaydar was usually right on the money but this beauty was hard to peg. Her name was even sexy. Delphine.

"So, I take it you're not from around here?"

"Non. Paris."

Cosima, in a terrible French accent embellished, "Ooh beautiful PAREE ooh la la!"

Hearing the soft giggle, she studied the beautiful face noticing the twinkle in her eyes and the laugh lines beside her mouth. That mouth was a work of art. Full, pink, kissable lips and a very distracting freckle under her bottom lip. She glanced up to catch Delphine studying her as well. White teeth came out to bite the bottom lip she had just studied and Cosima found herself wanting to pull that same full lip through her own.

"I know this is going to sound extremely crazy and you can slap me or tell me to go take a flying leap but my sisters decided to pick you out of the crowd for me."

"Pick me? I do not understand."

Cosima wanted to touch the confused furrow between Delphine's perfectly shaped brows. "Well, you see, today is my twenty eighth birthday and my sisters thought it would be a good idea to pick someone to share a birthday kiss with. They picked you." Shock, confusion, fear and a small twinkle all passed over Delphine's face. Was that a spark of interest? Or was it mostly shock? Cosima waited for her to say something but nothing came. "I'm very sorry Delphine. I never meant to offend you. It was a pleasure meeting you." Turning to walk away, Cosima felt deflated.

"Cosima, wait."

She thought she was imagining the touch on her arm until she turned back to face the beautiful woman.

"I get it, Delphine, and it's okay. You're not gay but you're too nice to hurt my feelings and crush my hopes."

"Non, that is not what I wanted to say at all."

Cosima studied the face staring back at her. She wanted to seem nonchalant but her heart was about to pound out of her chest.

"Would you like to dance, Cosima?"

Had she just heard correctly? She wanted to dance? Watching this woman unfold all those legs from under the table was mesmerizing. Tall, beautiful and French this woman was a walking wet dream. "I am more of a slow dance kind of girl."

"Well, this is your lucky day."

Cosima had been so distracted with the total package standing in front of her; she didn't realize the upbeat song had changed to a slow ballad. This was definitely her lucky day. Taking Delphine's elegant hand she followed her to the dance floor.

"Will a birthday dance be a good start?"

Cosima pulled her eyes from the shapely ass in front of her. "A good start?"

" _Oui,_ for your sisters. They are very in tuned to you. Are you triplets?"

"Yeah something like that."

A good start sounded great to her. She had not been in a relationship in months, not a kiss or even a touch for that matter. She wanted a good start and if she were being completely honest with herself, she'd like anything and everything with this beautiful creature!

Cosima stopped on the dance floor, waiting, she watched Delphine bite her lip again and wondered why she wanted this dance if it made her so uneasy.

"Delphine, you do not have to do this. I will understand."

The beautiful woman looked back at her and smiled. "Come here. Come here."

Those two simple words almost made Cosima orgasm. Hearing the breathless tone in Delphine's voice made her feel hopeful. She knew the goosebumps covering her arms were very visible but she could not hide them. Leaning into the embrace, she attempted to hold her breath to keep from pressing the front of her body into Delphine's.

" _Détendre_."

Cosima did not know a lot of French words and arched her eyebrow at the softly spoken word.

"Relax, Cosima."

Relax? Did Delphine really think she could relax? The only thing Cosima could think about was running her hands through that beautiful hair and kissing her until they both were out of breath and that image was not relaxing. It was exciting and very arousing.

"Delphine?"

" _Oui_?"

Cosima lost all her will to speak when she felt Delphine's hand rest against her hip.

"Cosima? Did you need to say something?"

Yes, she needed to say something but now she had no idea what it was. Feeling Delphine's long fingers curl around her hip and pull her flush against all those curves would never help her remember. Her moan escaped before she could even try to stop it. Feeling breasts, for the first time in God knows how long, was taking over every logical thought in her mind. The light scent of Delphine's perfume was intoxicating and almost made her mouth water. She could not help picturing those long legs wrapped around her and knew she wanted to hear the sweet sounds of arousal spill from those perfect lips. Every detail of this woman and this moment were overwhelming her. Making herself stop thinking, she tucked her head under the taller woman's chin and swayed to the music. Acting before she could change her mind, she ran her hands along Delphine's sides stopping to cup the tops of her hips. The small waist allowed her to curve her fingers around the swell of her hips and rub her thumbs across the skin of her stomach at the same time. Hearing the taller woman's intake of breath, spurred her on, and she moved her left hand up Delphine's delicate rib cage and curved around the underside of her breast. Her right thumb traced the outline of her belly button and dipped inside the shallow hole. What she would give to be somewhere private and alone with her French beauty. She had her doubts, initially, that Delphine was gay but now she could tell there was something the other woman was feeling. Maybe it was curiosity. Cosima had met a few bi-curious women in her time but hopefully Delphine was not one of them.

"Cosima?"

Cosima hoped the words she was about to speak were correct in her memory. "Tu ès belle." Guessing from the other woman's quickened breath, she had said it right.

Their steps faltered and stopped completely. Brown eyes connected with hazel ones.

" _Merci._ "

"I wish I knew how to say your welcome."

" _Je vous en prie_."

Cosima brought her hand to rest on Delphine's cheek. "God, I could listen to you speak French for days. It is such a beautiful language but when it's coming from those lips it's the sexiest thing I have ever heard." Unable to stop herself, she ran her thumb across the lips she had just mentioned.

"Delphine, I am going to kiss you. If that is not what you want it is best for you to walk away now."

Cosima waited for Delphine to turn and run but she did not. Holding her gaze, she cupped the left side of her face. Standing on her tiptoes, Cosima kissed her right cheek. Delphine's skin felt so soft against her lips she knew she could not wait any longer to taste her. Looking back into her eyes, Cosima noted the hazel eyes were darker and her cheeks were very flushed; all signs of arousal. Keeping her eyes open, she leaned towards Delphine's waiting lips. The first touch of their lips was electric and Cosima felt the shock all the way to her toes. She could no longer keep her eyes open; closing them she deepened the kiss. Hearing the small whimper from Delphine, she ran her hands down to the curve of her hips and dug her fingers into the soft flesh. Cosima could feel Delphine shaking and truly hoped it was from arousal but she had to stop to make sure. She got her answer when she pulled away and Delphine tried to pull her face back to her own.

" _Non_."

"Delphine, are you okay?"

" _Amoureux, s'il vous plait_."

"Wait. What? Say that in English please."

The beautiful French woman stared back at the shorter woman and ran her thumb over her full bottom lip.

"Delphine?"

Cosima knew her English was perfect and she may be hiding behind her French words. She watched her, nervously, pull her bottom lip between her teeth and the unexpected happened.

"Cosima, I have never done this. I have never kissed another woman or even wanted to. This…I don't even know what to say or think. I look at you and I feel something I have never felt. It is so foolish. I do not believe in love at first sight, I never have, but this is something all new. You kissed me and I was so scared but then I did not want it to end. You want to know what I said?"

"Yes."

"Come outside with me."

Cosima watched the expression on Delphine's face and took the hand she offered. She willingly followed behind her and snuck a glance towards Sarah and Alison. Giving her sisters a quick wink, she turned back to study the shapely hips in front of her.

The cool night air brought Cosima out of the trance Delphine's swaying hips had put her in. She let the taller woman lead her around the side of the building. Standing completely alone with her beautiful stranger, Cosima could actually hear herself think. She hoped that wasn't the reason Delphine wanted to come out here. She knew Delphine probably needed to get away from prying eyes, including her sisters, but she was not ready for reality to set in just yet.

"This isn't the safest place for us to be Delphine."

"Non, for more reasons than you think."

Cosima stared openly at every detail of Delphine's face. She wanted to ask a thousand questions about herself including has she ever been a model but she didn't want to sound like she was using a corny line. Letting her eyes wander down the graceful neck to the perfect handful of breasts, she stopped for a few seconds before her eyes continued down to those knee-high boots.

"Please, Cosima, you have to stop looking at me like that."

Cosima moved toward the other woman, making her back up until she was against the brick wall. "How am I looking at you, Delphine?"

"Merde."

"I don't know what you want, Delphine. I thought I did but now I'm not so sure. I know what I want. Do you want the same thing?"

Cosima did not wait for her answer. Closing the distance separating them, she kissed her. It wasn't a gentle kiss but Delphine matched every move she made. Their tongues dueled for dominance and the doubts Cosima had were now gone. This beautiful woman had blown her mind completely. Pulling herself from her thoughts, she focused on the mouth clinging to hers. Hands roamed urgently and clothes were becoming a nuisance. Cosima was losing control with every whimper coming from Delphine's throat. She wanted to touch more of the beautiful skin but she cupped her face and pulled her mouth away to whisper in her ear.

"Delphine, what do you want me to do?"

"Touchez moi."

"English. Delphine."

Cosima ran her fingers along the other woman's jaw, stopping the strokes to cup her face. "I feel like you are hiding behind your French. I do not want you to hide. Tell me in English what you want." Hearing the whimper set her blood on fire.

"You..I want you to touch me."

Cosima felt something wicked pass through her at hearing Delphine's breathless admission. There was nothing more she wanted to do than to have her hands all over Delphine, but she also wanted to tease and prolong this. Knowing that would torment her as well, she slammed their mouths back together. She could not go slow or be gentle but Delphine met every stroke of her tongue and matched every moan and whimper. Wanting to feel bare skin, she slid her hands down to the bottom of the short skirt and ran her hand up the inside of the creamy thigh. Cosima told herself she would stop when she felt fabric. If it were garters or panties, no matter what kind, she would stop her wandering hand. Her fingers had a mind of their own and kept inching closer to the heat she knew was there. Damn this felt so good. It had been so long for her and Delphine was just what she needed.

"Cosima. Please."

"Please what baby?"

Cosima pulled back and stared into the beautiful face looking at her. The hand she had been holding still moved to cup the French woman's hip. Her other hand was still moving between the soft skin of Delphine's thighs.

"You are so damn beautiful."

Cosima was not sure she had spoken the words aloud until she saw Delphine close her eyes and swallow. If she only knew what she looked like at this moment. Wanton and so aroused. Would she run away? God, Cosima hoped not as she watched her hand make the journey from the shapely hip, over the taut stomach, between those sexy breasts to rest against her cheek. Trying to memorize every beautiful detail of Delphine's face, she did not realize the hazel eyes had opened and were staring back at her.

"Embrasse Moi."

"Say it again in English."

Cosima watched the uncertainty pass over the other woman's face. "Delphine, what are you afraid of?"

"This! All of this! I look at you and I see your confidence. I know you are not new to this like I am. Will I measure up? It scares me. But at the same time, I look at you and I want it. I want you."

Cosima wanted to jump up and down and scream to the top of her lungs. This beautiful woman wanted her. "Delphine, do you know what I want?"

"Non."

Cosima never broke eye contact but leaned forward until their noses were almost touching. "I want to taste what you taste like."

"Merde."

Cosima crushed their mouths together. Her tongue impatiently pushed inside the peppermint flavored channel. She loved a good battle of tongues. The moan that spilled from Delphine's throat made Cosima moan and shake with arousal. In a move that almost caused her to lose balance; she felt Delphine wrap one long leg around her waist and whisper, "Baise-moi."

"Dammit, Delphine, what are you saying? I cannot understand that no matter how sexy it sounds."

Show don't tell was Cosima's motto in life and that is exactly what Delphine did.

Cosima gasped when her hand was directed right to a warm, wet pussy. Jesus Christ, no panties, just all smooth skin. Pulling back to look into Delphine's face, she watched her slowly open her eyes.

"Fuck me. That is what I want and what I said. Please. Just fuck me."

Cosima tried to be gentle but in that moment something took over her body. Her free hand came down to pull the skirt above Delphine's waist and she stared at the beautiful sight before her.

"My God, I didn't think you could get any more beautiful but I was so wrong."

Cosima pushed a finger inside the slick folds but it wasn't enough. Pushing another finger alongside the first one she heard Delphine draw in a quick breath and whimper. She held her fingers as still as she could.

"I'm sorry, Delphine, did I hurt you?"

"Non. Do what you want."

Cosima could not believe this moment was happening. She looked from Delphine's face down to where her fingers were buried and back up again. This was a dream come true.

"S'il vous…Please. Cosima, please make me feel good."

Cosima pulled her fingers almost completely out of the wet folds then thrust them all the way back in, making them both moan. She could not pull her eyes away from the beautiful face in front of her. Delphine had her bottom lip between her teeth, her eyes closed and her head thrown back. She was perfection. Cosima started a slow rhythm with her fingers- pulling out, pushing in and curling up. She could feel the wet walls tighten around her fingers with every thrust and her heart started beating faster. She wanted more. She needed more. Her left hand came up to cup Delphine's cheek.

"Delphine, open your eyes."

Cosima never stopped the movement of her fingers. Her thrusts were getting harder and faster. The control she had in check was starting to slip. Her hand clenched against the side of Delphine's face, making the other woman open her eyes.

"Look at me."

Hazel eyes connected with brown and Cosima stopped breathing. Damn this woman was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. She saw how close Delphine was to losing control. Her eyes were glazed over and her cheeks were bright red.

"I wish you could see how beautiful you are right now." Cosima husked as her hand traveled back down to grip Delphine's hip. She pulled her fingers completely out of the wet folds and brought them to her mouth, sucking the evidence of Delphine's arousal off. The taste was pure ambrosia.

"Baise..baise."

Cosima used the hand gripping the shapely hip to pull Delphine's body back towards her. She pushed her fingers back inside the folds as her mouth shared Delphine's arousal. Their groans were getting louder and the frantic motions of fingers and hips were getting out of control. Hearing the loud whimper from the other woman's throat, Cosima bit Delphine's lip and pushed her fingers as deep as she could. Then she felt the tightening of muscles clenching her fingers and the warm gush of liquid. Damn, she had missed this feeling. Pressing one last kiss to her French beauty's lips she pulled back to take it all in. If she thought Delphine was beautiful before, she was even more so now. Cosima pulled the leg from around her waist and fixed all the disarrayed clothing. Their eyes met and Delphine leaned towards her pressing a soft kiss to her lips.

"Bon anniversaire. Happy birthday, Cosima."

"Oi, Cos! Are you going to sit there all night daydreaming or are you going to go talk to the blonde?"

Cosima snapped to attention, realizing she had been imagining the whole encounter. Looking between her sisters, she knew she wanted to take the plunge.

"Hell yeah I wouldn't miss this for the world!"


End file.
